


Simplicity

by Aquareanne



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 21:43:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9258425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquareanne/pseuds/Aquareanne
Summary: Guzma loves you, more than you realize.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so in love with Guzma. Send help.

Guzma loves everything about you, from the way you dress—even if he teases you incessantly about your lack of fashion—to the way you speak, soft and delicate, like the petals of a flower. Your voice is his favorite thing in the world, aside from Tapu Cocoa and Golisopod. He loves how your nose crinkles up when you grin and your crooked smile doesn’t bother him in the slightest. In fact, he finds it adorable and whenever you raise your hand to cover your flawed teeth, he stops you. He doesn’t care if you’re not perfect; the more flaws you have, the more he loves you.

Each morning—or afternoon, depending on when he gets out of bed—he tells you how beautiful you are. Sometimes it’s said during breakfast, when the sunlight catches you in its golden embrace, or before you’ve had an opportunity to tame your unruly hair. You never tire of hearing those words, even if you don’t always believe them, because you know he _does_. He thinks you’re the most exquisite person on the planet.

His most treasured memories have one thing in common: you. There are other precious moments, of course, such as the day Wimpod evolved, but he’s happiest by your side. No one chases away the shadows of his past like your laugh. You're his favorite song, your love sung so passionately that the entire world is envious.

He never imagined you’d be the one to comfort him on bad days, to hold his hand as you promised him it was only a nightmare. Now, though, he can’t picture anyone else he’d rather wake up to.


End file.
